LATE NIGHT SNACK
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: SUMMARY: Feliz aniversário adiantado, Arwen Granger \o/ Dormir é complicado durante a gravidez... especialmente se você é um homem. Yaoi/MPreg, Severus/Sirius, Fluffy.


DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, seu universo e personagens não me pertencem, todos os direitos autorais são da diva-deusa-mestra J.K. Rowling, da Bloomsbury e da Warner Bros. Co.

**LATE NIGHT SNACK**

O silêncio da madrugada era pontuado apenas pelo cricrilar suave dos grilos, mas ainda assim, Severus Snape não conseguia dormir. Virava na cama, sem encontrar uma posição confortável para deitar – o que era realmente uma missão quase impossível, aos 7 meses de gravidez. Ele passava as noites desconfortável, alternando entre frio e calor - quando se cobria, mesmo com o mais leve dos lençóis, imediatamente começava a suar e a sentir falta de ar; mas ao se descobrir, tremia ao ponto de até mesmo acordar o marido de seu sono profundo.

Severus sentou-se na cama e observou seu companheiro, que ressonava levemente. As marcas de sofrimento apagavam-se aos poucos do rosto de Sirius Black, mas ele nunca voltaria a ter a expressão despreocupada e travessa dos tempos de escola. Os cabelos escuros eram usados curtos novamente, como nos tempos de Hogwarts, mas largas mechas grisalhas os atravessavam, testemunhas dos horrores que sofrera nas mãos descarnadas e podres dos dementadores. Já fazia seis anos desde que ele fugira de Azkaban, um ano desde que a ameaça de Voldemort fora permanentemente varrida da face da Terra, mas os dois ainda encontravam dificuldades em relaxar e simplesmente sorrir. Severus não era um homem de sorrisos fáceis, mas os raros e preciosos que dava, eram apenas de Sirius.

O Mestre de Poções ergueu-se da cama com dificuldade, vestindo sobre o pijama de seda negra um robe atoalhado da mesma cor. Muitas eram as piadas de Sirius sobre o fato de Severus raramente usar outra cor que não fosse o preto absoluto. Da última vez que fizera essa piada, só de birra, Severus vestira-se com as cores de sua casa, visando irritar seu explosivo grifinório: uma calça cinza de tecido macio e uma blusa em um tom de verde profundo, de gola alta e mangas longas. O efeito não foi bem o que ele esperava - ao invés de fúria, só o que brilhou nos olhos de Sirius foi excitação -, e a consequência ele sentia no ventre, neste exato momento.

Severus desceu com muito cuidado as escadas até o térreo de seu modesto sobrado no coração de Hogsmeade, comprado depois de Sirius abdicar completamente da Mansão Black. A essa hora da madrugada, não seria justo acordar o velho elfo doméstico que agora trabalhava para o casal, portanto decidiu ir até a cozinha preparar um chá ele mesmo. O ritual trouxa do preparo do chá tinha um efeito benéfico sobre seus nervos, e ele tinha certeza que a mistura correta de camomila, cidreira e melissa havia de ajudá-lo a dormir pelo menos um pouco.

Teve dificuldades com o feitiço _Incendio _para acender o fogão à lenha, e isso fê-lo crispar o rosto com irritação. Desde o começo da gravidez, sua magia vinha falhando, diminuindo, ao ponto dele precisar tomar um aprendiz para auxiliá-lo em sala de aula. Graças à Deusa, Draco, seu caro afilhado, conseguira desvencilhar-se por uns temos dos cabelos espetados do Potter para socorrê-lo, ou ele iria acabar mandando a turma pelos ares qualquer dia. Sem intenção, dessa vez.

Ao erguer os braços em direção a uma prateleira mais alta, para apanhar as ervas, seus olhos automaticamente dirigiram-se ao antebraço, onde apenas uma sombra marcava o lugar onde costumava ficar a Marca Negra. Quando Potter finalmente matara o Lorde das Trevas, a Marca queimara com tanta força que Severus pensou que ia enlouquecer de tanta dor. Ao fim da agonia, tudo o que sobrara na pele macia do antebraço fora um vergão vermelho, com o formato aproximado da Marca. Severus desejou que as outras atrocidades perpetradas por Voldemort pudessem ser apagadas com a mesma facilidade...

Depois de a água ferver, ele mediu cuidadosamente as ervas e colocou-as em infusão no bule de chá. Foi até o armário onde Sirius estocava suas preciosas compras trouxas, em busca de um pote de mel para o chá. Desde o princípio da gravidez, tomara um apetite especial por coisas doces, das quais não gostava particularmente. Mesmo seus chás, sempre tomados puros ou, no máximo, com uma gota de creme, passaram a ser adoçados com generosas quantidades de mel. Em sua busca, viu dois vidros, lado a lado, que lhe provocaram um sorriso.

Um deles era um vidro tamanho família de manteiga de amendoim. Lembrou-se da mania irritante de Sirius de comer aquilo às colheradas, ao invés de passá-la civilizadamente numa fatia de pão ou num biscoito, como um ser humano normal. Mas, em se tratando do cachorro lambão que era seu marido, tinha que agradecer o fato de que ele simplesmente não enfiava os dedos no pote e os lambia. Manteiga de amendoim. O pensamento atravessou sua mente, e antes mesmo que se desse conta, Severus colocara o vidro ainda lacrado ao lado do pote de mel.

O outro vidro que lhe despertara o sorriso era muito menor, delicado e decorado com intrincados ideogramas japoneses. Sirius aparecera com aquele há poucas semanas. Umeboshi. As famosas ameixas em conserva japonesas. Na ocasião, Severus passava por uma semana particularmente difícil, e a mera visão das pequenas esferas cor de carne e o cheiro avinagrado do líquido em que estavam imersas foi suficiente para manda-lo direto para o banheiro. Ao voltar, pálido e suado, encontrara Sirius esparramado em sua poltrona em frente à lareira, comendo o petisco às mancheias. Severus questionou o marido sobre como ele conseguia comer aquilo, e Sirius perguntou-lhe se ele já provara a conserva. Contrafeito, pois detestava admitir o fato de não ter conhecimento sobre toda e qualquer coisa na face da Terra, o sonserino admitiu que não. Mas retrucou que a aparência não era das melhores. O grifinório sorriu antes de responder.

– Sabe, Sev, na verdade, elas me lembram de você. – O grifinório ergueu a mão ao ver a expressão indignada que se formava nos olhos negros do amado – Deixe eu terminar. À primeira vista, elas podem ser um tanto intimidadoras, e a aparência não foi feita para agradar a todos. Quando você coloca uma na boca, é extremamente azeda e ácida, ao ponto de assustar. Mas se você persistir e conseguir degustá-la e engoli-la, o gosto que ela deixa na boca é inacreditavelmente doce e suave.

Severus ainda sentia um misto de embaraço e irritação ao lembrar que seus olhos haviam marejado, e que ele se lançara nos braços de Sirius. Malditos hormônios da gravidez.

Umeboshi. Severus pegou o vidro delicado e colocou-o junto ao grande vidro de manteiga de amendoim.

Os cinco minutos de infusão do chá já haviam passado. Ele pegou uma bandeja e arrumou com capricho o bule, uma xícara onde já despejara uma generosa quantidade de mel e os vidros de manteiga de amendoim e umeboshi. Depois de uma curta hesitação, acrescentou um pequeno garfo de prata, e dirigiu-se à sala de estar.

Severus foi até sua poltrona de couro, em frente à lareira, e após colocar a bandeja sobre a mesinha de café, acomodou-se com um gemido. Naqueles últimos dias, parecia que suas costas nunca paravam de doer. Com um grunhido, amaldiçoou Sirius, a família Black e sua desgraçada fertilidade, e a família Prince e sua desafortunada herança de descendentes masculinos capazes de engravidar.

Teve dificuldade novamente com o feitiço _Incendio_ e grunhiu de frustração. A única coisa que o impedia de gritar era a afirmação de seu medibruxo de que, quanto mais sua magia falhasse, mais poderoso seu filho ficaria. Ainda assim, era frustrante sentir-se quase um _aborto_. Em sala de aula, dependia de Draco, e em casa, de Sirius. Severus detestava depender de alguém.

Depois de, finalmente, conseguir acender a lareira, recostou-se e tomou um gole de chá. Doce e escaldante, e o aroma das ervas já começava a ter efeito sobre seus maltratados nervos. Meio hesitante, ele abriu o vidro de umeboshi e, com cuidado, pescou uma com o garfo. O cheiro, ao contrário do que ele esperava, fê-lo salivar. Seu olhar foi capturado pelo vidro de manteiga de amendoim, e seu estômago grunhiu. Balançando a cabeça em descrença ao que iria fazer, Severus abriu o vidro e, com um meio sorriso, mergulhou a ameixa em conserva na pasta.

**SS/SB- SS/SB- SS/SB- SS/SB- SS/SB**

Sirius acordou sentindo frio, e com os olhos fechados tateou a cama, encontrando-se sozinho. Levantou tropeçando, exausto, e vestiu de qualquer jeito o roupão vermelho. De olhos semicerrados, desceu as escadas aos tropeções, procurando pelo marido. Viu a luminosidade fraca que vinha da sala de estar, e dirigiu-se para lá.

Encontrou Severus adormecido na poltrona diante do fogo. Sentiu o cheiro das ervas, e imaginou há quanto tempo ele já estava ali, derrubado pelo chá calmante. Conjurou uma colcha leve e cobriu o marido, transfigurando a poltrona só o suficiente para que esta reclinasse, dando mais conforto ao sonserino. Beijou-lhe de leve a testa, fazendo com que ele franzisse o rosto em uma carranca e resmungasse algo ininteligível. Seu adorável e mal humorado marido.

Sirius resolveu levar os vestígios do pequeno lanche da madrugada de Severus para a cozinha. Surpreendeu-se ao ver, na bandeja, o vidro vazio de umeboshi, e um vidro pela metade de manteiga de amendoim. Sobre o pires, repousava um garfo, com a última conserva, totalmente lambuzada com a pasta. Sirius deu um sorriso suave, pegando a bandeja e olhando uma última vez para Severus.

- Umeboshi e manteiga de amendoim, hein? Parece que você descobriu o nosso segredo.

**SS/SB- SS/SB- SS/SB- SS/SB- SS/SB**

N/A: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO (3 semanas adiantado), ARWEN GRANGER \o/

(Gostou da piadinha no título, aliás? XD)

O casal favorito da minha irmã favorita. Fluffy, melosa, mas sem ser muito OOC, né?

E eu já prometi uma prequel da fic pra minha sista, então esperem, lá pra abril (provavelmente junto com o novo capítulo de _Can You Feel...?_). E eu espero que isso seja só o recomeço da minha vida aqui no

Deha mata!

Eowin


End file.
